Broduey
Broduey is a student at On Beat Studio. He is from São Paulo in Brazil. He is a very good dancer. Gregorio asked him to attend the Studio because he is a very good dancer and Gregorio hopes that he will make the Studio better and that he will encourage the other students to work harder. At first, he had a crush on Violetta, but Violetta just saw him as a friend. For a while, Tomas and Leon were jealous of him but Violetta soon made it clear that she and Broduey were just friends. He is currently dating Camila Torres. Broduey is portrayed by Samuel Nascimento. Personality Broduey is a very funny guy. He dances very well, which is the reason why Gregorio asked him to come to Studio 21. He is also a nice, friendy, cool, nice and good person and a good and supportive friend, he loves his friends and helps them, and he loves singing, rapping and dancing. Character History 'Season 1' Part 2 When Broduey first came to Studio 21, he was a very nice, funny, cool, talkative, friendly, outgoing and a very hardworking guy and a good friend. At first, he had a crush on Violetta, but she sees him just as a friend. But, Francesca and Camila had a crush on him too, and they ended up fighting for him, but they decided to be friends and forget about Broduey. Later on, Camila and Broduey bond and decide to start dating. 'Season 2' Part 1 Not much has changed. He has stopped wearing hats and seems to have had a haircut. He and Camila have also broke up because he lied about something, which made Camila angry. He also seems to dislike the new guy, DJ. Part 2 When Camila started dating Seba from Rock Bones, Broduey started becoming jealous again. When Camila and Seba breaks up, Camila and Broduey tries to start their relationship again, by pretending that they're strangers, and that they're getting to know each other. In the end of the season, they get back together, and they share their first kiss. Relationships Romances Camila Torres Girlfriend When Camila first met Broduey she fell in love with him straight away, so did Francesca but they lost interest in him after they decided that they weren't going to ruin their friendship over a boy. Later on, Broduey and Camila get closer and decide to become a couple. Trivia *He's dating Camila. *At the beginning of the series, he had a crush on Violetta and he tried to impress her. *He is the first Brazilian to appear in Violetta, the second being Valeria and the third one being Milton. *In one of the episodes, Maxi and some of the other students told Broduey that Francesca liked him, but when he talked to her she said she didn't, and then Broduey got very annoyed with Maxi. *He is a very good rapper and dancer. *His name is pronounced like "Broadway". *He's often seen wearing bright-colored pants, t-shirts and jackets along with a matching hat. **In season 2, his style remained the same, but he stopped wearing hats. *His favorite dish is a traditional Brazilian feijoada, which is a type of beef stew made of black beans, pork and beef, served with rice. Feijoada *He was Gregorio's spy and sidekick, but he stopped helping him after he made friends at Studio 21. *He was part of a band called "All For You", with Leon, Maxi, Andres and Napo. *He calls Camila "My Love". *He is jealous of DJ. *He is still in love with Camila. *He wanted Marco to replace Maxi in the band. *He never let Camila come to his Capoeira classes because he didn't want her to get jealous. *Camila blamed him for her and Seba's break up. *He tried to motivate Camila and succeeded but they ended up fighting. *Him and Camila started a Boys vs Girls band war in A War of Bands, A Song. *His dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Camila. * He's the only main character to appear in less than 40 episodes of one season, only appearing in 38 episodes in season 1. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters